Meeting Teddy Lupin
by Valier
Summary: 1st September, 2009. 10:47am. Platform 9 3/4. This was the day Sophia met Teddy. This was the day, an unbreakable friendship was formed... Birthday Fic for sunshinedasies...


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIA! :) :D**

**Anyway, this is my story that I cooked you for you ;) As you wished, you are friends with Teddy Lupin, so please enjoy ^_^**

**BTW, this is set in 2009, because you would have been 11 then, so therefore the right age to attend Hogwarts :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Percy Jackson series. Sophia is _sunshinedasies_, so obviously I don't own her XD**

* * *

><p>Sophia stood on Platform 9¾, watching as other people passed her. The date and time was as such: September 1st 2009, 10:47am. Sophia had been taken by surprise when her letter to Hogwarts arrived on her 11th birthday this year, being from a muggle family and all, but now she couldn't wait to get started at the school.<p>

She began to walk towards the magnificent scarlet steam engine sitting at the station. A plaque on it's side read, '_The Hogwarts Express_'. She reluctantly tore her eyes away as she continued down the busy platform, taking care to not walk into anyone. '_Now,_' she thought, '_What do I have to do now again? Oh yeah, find a seat on the train! God, I'm such an idiot, that part's obvious..._'.

She walked all the way down the platform, to the end of the train, before climbing onto the it and finding an empty carriage to sit in.

'_Oh, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!_'

"Hey, Uncle Harry! I'm over here!"

Sophia broke her daydream to stare out of the window at the voice. It was a boy, who looked to be in the same first-year situation as her, with the most brilliantly coloured hair she had ever seen. It was a bright teal colour, standing out in a ridiculous fashion among everything else. A man with black hair and round glasses hurried over to him and chuckled.

**~HP~**

"You've got to stick with me on the platform Teddy. I remember the excitement of going to Hogwarts for the first time too, but you can't just run off like that!"

The boy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that..."

Just as that was said, a whistle blew, signalling five minutes until the trains departure. The older man turned back to his nephew(?) and put his hands on his shoulders, before starting to talk again,

"Okay Ted, be good, have fun, don't break your wand, learn magic, try not to break the school rules and remember, no matter _what_ George said, we do _not_ want a Hogwarts toilet seat for a souvenir."

Teddy laughed and replied,

"How about a Hogwarts sink instead?"

Harry chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, mumbling something that Sophia didn't catch. Whatever it was though, it changed the young boy's mood quite a bit. He stopped laughing and smiling, suddenly looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"What is it Teddy?"

"U-uncle Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you think my mum and dad would be proud of me? Y-y'know... going to Hogwarts like they did?"

Harry's eyes softened and he lifted Teddy's head up to look directly at him. He gave a single nod and said,

"Your mum and dad were two of the bravest people I've ever met. They went down fighting for you, for Hogwarts, for the world. Remus and Tonks would be so proud to see you going to Hogwarts Teddy, and I'm sure they're proudly watching from Heaven as we speak."

Teddy's face lit up once more and his hair changed colour from teal to a bleach blonde. Sophia, who had her chin in her hand and her elbow on the windowsill, suddenly found her head falling as she watched the sight in front of her. How did he do _that_?

Meanwhile, just outside on the platform, Teddy Lupin waved goodbye to his godfather, Harry Potter, and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He continued to wave as the train left the station at exactly 11 o'clock, destination, Hogsmeade Station. Once they turned a corner and the platform was out of sight, he made his way down the train, scanning each of the carriages to see which one was the least full. Once he reached the other end of the train, he realised that everywhere was full. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making his way back up to see if he had missed a carriage. As it turned out, he had. It was actually the first one he had passed, making him feel like a complete idiot for not noticing how empty it was. The only one who occupied it was a girl of his age, with frizzy and wild curly blonde hair. She sat with her head in a book called '_Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_'. Seeming as he'd never heard of that book before, he assumed she was from a muggle family. Opening the door of the compartment, he cleared his throat to get her attention. Her head snapped up and he jumped slightly from the suddenness of it.

"Erm, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

She nodded and Teddy sat down opposite her, staring a the front cover of the book she was reading. She looked up a couple of times to see him staring at it with interest, so eventually she put the book down and asked him,

"Have you ever read '_Percy Jackson_' before?"

He shook his head.

"I've never heard of it. Is it a muggle book?"

"Yeah. Do you want to borrow it sometime?"

"Okay!"

Teddy smiled at the girl as she closed the book and put it by her side.

"So, is your name Teddy?"she asked. Teddy looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Teddy Lupin... how do you know my name?"

"I heard you talking to your uncle on the platform."

"Oh, I see. By the way, he's not my uncle, he's my godfather. I just call him that to make it easier."

The girl smiled and "Ohh!"ed.

"So what's your name?"

"Sophia Watson. Can I ask how you changed you hair like that? It was so cool!"

Teddy laughed and ran his hand through his hair again, before making it turn a dim purple.

"You mean like this?" Sophia nodded and gaped at him, "I'm a Metamorphmagus. It means I can change my appearance at my will! And before you ask, no, you can't become a Metamorphmagus, you have to be born one. My mum was one, so I inherited it from her!"

Sophia frowned as she got the answer to her unasked question, but pressed on nonetheless,

"Where are your mum and dad anyway? I heard your godfather say something about them 'going down fighting'?"

Teddy looked to the floor and sighed.

"Sophia... have you ever heard of the Battle of Hogwarts?" she shook her head "Well, 11 years ago, a Dark Lord named Voldemort rose again and he tried to kill a boy named Harry Potter. He's famous for being the only person to ever survive a Killing Curse. He's also my godfather."Sophia's mouth fell open at this, "Well, when Voldemort arrived at Hogwarts, him and his followers, Death Eaters, engaged in Battle with everyone in the castle. My mum and dad were there to help but... they were both killed... my mum was found lying over the body of my father..."

"... I'm so sorry Teddy..."

"It's okay. I never really knew them that well... I was only a few months old when they died anyway..."

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?"

The two of them jumped as the witch with the sweet cart trundled past, shouting and disturbing the silence. The two of them then broke into fits of giggles, trying to express how stupid the other's face had looked. It was, admittedly, a while before the young witch and wizard calmed down, but when they did, they began talking about their upbringings, likes, dislikes, favourite foods, etc...

It was safe to say that by the time they arrived at Hogwarts, the two were inseparable, and both hoped it would stay that way for many years to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for cheesy endings! Yaaaaaay! XD Hope you like it Sophia! I gave you Teddy's friendship, so be grateful ¬¬ XD Only kidding, let me know what you thought! That goes for you if you're not Sophia too! Please cick the review button and lemme know! ^_^<strong>

**Mew Mew Radish =^.^=**

**P.S. George is George Weasley :)**


End file.
